Life Sucks
by lexy1986
Summary: Bellas life is in Forks with her dad Charlie. One day her mother diceded that is time for a little bonding. only that is not what Bella want. but she hase no choice what so ever..
1. living with the evill mom

_Chapter 1 living with the evil mom_

Like most of every girl I have thought about how my first time would be. With candles everywhere, roses leaves on the floor and on the bed. A romantic music on the background a just the two of us be together. Nobody around just you and me. You now? But that was not my destiny. No my was not how you would think about, but for I can tell you how my fist time experience was I have to go to the beginning.

Ha-ay my name is Isabella Swan, Bella for short. I life with my father in Forks a little rainy town in Washington my mother walked away from us and life now in Phoenix with her Husband Phil. Now I'm gonna pack because my mother thought is was time to get a little banding. Charlie wasn't fount of that idea but because he has no right to keep me away from her he has to let me go. I was to say polite not happy with it. I had no choice what so ever. I gave one last look around my room. It was dark blue with white things.

"Dad, I don't want to go. She doesn't even want me. She walked away from us and now she wanted time together." I said angry I know this for a fact because she told me her self.

"I know honey. I'm not happy whit it either. But what can I do? You know what if you decide after three months that you still don't want to be there than I will get you out of dare." my dad said to me

Like I said before I was not happy with it. And that is a understatement. But I think I can maintain tree months I'm not sure though. The cab driver honked that he was arrived. I kissed my dad on his cheek.

"Bye dad I gonna miss you."I said in a low voice.

"Gonna miss you to honey."He said and kissed me back.

Well mom here I come. Who knew I could be sarcastic. The drive to the airport was short. In last then thirty minutes. There was a long line at the check in desk, well in any case it takes longer before I see my mother. I take my passport and ticket and gave it to the lady behind the desk. She give it back with mine boarding pass. Now I have to wait, for I can sit in the plane. This didn't last long so I went to my place in the plane. After a long flight that take six hours. I get my suitcase and went to the exit. I saw a men whit Grey hair and a mustache he had a large plate with my name on it so I walked to him.

"Hello I'm Bella Swan how are you?" I Asked to the stranger.

"Hello, I'm John. I'm the Father of Phil. I know this is strange that we met like this. But they asked me to pick you up. They now reside temporarily in my house. So that why I'm here to pick you up come an.." he said

Great so this is what? my grandfather? I followed him to his car, I was shock what a ride he has a white BMW M3 Coupé. He grabbed my suitcase and put it in the trunk. The ride to his house was short because he drove at least 150 mills u hour. On the driveway I saw a another ride. A black BMW M6 he was nice I love it directly. I got out the car and walked to the another BMW and lay my hand on the hood "hay babe I wise you are my" I said to the car.

"**You like it?** He asked me

"like it? More like love it" I said almost screamed

"**she is yours you know"**

I looked and him if he was crazy. I think he is you know.

"**don't look and me like that. You need a ride don't you?**

"ya but I wanna work for it. And I can't afford this car."I reply

he walked to the entree and let me in.

"Phil, Renee we are home. Bella is with me."he called to the house.

"ow hay honey how was your trip?"mom asked me weird. She never asked me that.

"it was ok. Long though. Can you show me my room a want to settle in."I replied.

"sure think honey but you don't have to unpack you thinks."

what the hell is she talking about? I gonna live here don't I?

I got my eyebrow on and asked why she was saying that.

"well honey you are going to a boarding school. So you can meet another people from you age."she said like is was nothing.

"No you want me to live with you and you sent me to a boarding school. If you don't want me than let me stay with dad. I HATE YOU" I shouted and run to the room that was pointed as mine. I collapse on the bed and start crying. I decided to call dad. By the first ring he answered

"**Hello, honey how was your trip.**" he asked.

"The trip went well. But that is not why I'm calling though" I said.

"**What happened**" he asked what is it with that.

"mom is sanding me to a boarding school. So that I can meet people of my own age." I answered quite honestly.

"**WHAT! First she takes you from me and than she sent you to a boarding school?**"shouted in the phone. I hurt an knock on the door and I tell mine dad that I will call him again.

"who is it?" I ask angry

"**It me, John. Can I come in**?"he ask politely

"sure. The door is open."I said without any interest.

"**I'm Sorry that she this that to you. I truly am sorry if I knew I would not accepted. Is not that I don't want to meet you but I want you to be happy.**" he said. He looked sad like he though I don't wanted to know him.

"I'm sorry to. I just was shocked. So wen do I start this school?" I asked

"tomorrow" he answered.

Great so tomorrow at this time I'm in mine dorm?

Hay I Hope you enjoy this story . It's mine first story I wright in English please let me know if I make any mistakes

love Alexandra


	2. the pixie girl

Chapter 2 the Pixie girl

I decided that I need a ride. I was still in my room with John so I could ask him. We where just listening to music and watch some TV.

"John, Can I take a ride in the car I love the moment I saw him"I asked him.

"You don't have to asked. It yours. You know what here have some money and go to the mall so you can buy whatever you want"he answered.

Is he serious? His look is. Well I do need some new clothes. So why not?

"ok. Thank you if I want to fit in, I can use it."I said with a big smile.

He handed me some money. Well a lot of money or shout I say creditcard. I look at him.

"Well I never had a grandchild so I hope that I can cherish you as one?"he said.

Well what is the harm? His son and mine mom are married right? And actually I want an grandfather that cared for me.

"ok, grandfather. I would love that."I said with a big smile.

I take the money and went to the mall.

I love the shop alone so that I just can think about anything and everything. So after a few hours I went to get a drink with all my bags, right now it were seven bags.

"**Hello, can I take a sit? I'm alone and all the tables are taken**" the girl asked me. She looked like a pixie with black spike hear and she is not smaller then 4 ft 3 and she looked nice and maby we can become great friends.

"ok. Here this one is free the rest is for my bags" I laugh and point to the sit.

"**ha-ha thanks. I'm Alice BTW**. "she said laughing.

"Bella" I replied and shake her hand.

We talked for a little time longer and we decided it time to shop furder.

"**shell we shop together? It more fun. I want some new clothes for the semester starts.**"She asked me.

That was the only think I was greatfull of. The school just starts so I wouldn't be the only newby.

"ok. So how long do you live here?" I was curious about her. Weird. Is like I have a filling that we would become great friends.

"**well I moved here two years ago from New York, because my dad get a ob offer that he couldn't refuse he aske us though if we were ok with it and here we are. So what your so what is your story to tell? Wy are you here.**"

what sould I say? From the beginning? Or just that I gonna live with my mom because she want some bonding time and sent me to a boarding school?

"well I don't know were to start. My mom left when I was five and my dad was sent out on a mession at that time so she left me at my friends house. My dad was eighteen when he in the army. And he was twentyseven when he ges me and was very happy with it but my mom wasn´t. So when I was five she when to the neighbor and told her she hate me and she left she never contaced me but one month ago she called that she wanted bonding here I am. I said.

On the mean time we were finished shoppen and we dicided the next day to speak again at school.

I hope that you all like the story please let me know..

love alexandra


	3. starting school

**Hey everone her it is a new chapter. thank you so mutch for reading even if I'm not the most active writer, I was very busy and even was on vacation to the Dominican Replica. With mine best friend. And I had a writersblock. Mine friend read the story and get me some to work with this chapter is for her help and suport. Thank you Denise love you**

Chapter 3_ starting school _

The next day I get up early to take a long shower and to pick my clothes for that day. I decided to wear a dark blue skinny jeans with 5 inch black heels and just a strapless black top. went over to do my hair and make-up.

"Good morning honey" great she is talking to me and now my day is ruined. Well just 30 minutes for I have to go. They told me that I have come early so that they could give me my room keys.

"Good morning everyone" I said cheerfully not looking at my mother. I went straight to the kitchen to grab some breakfast.

"John. That car is my right? So can I take it with me?"I asked

"I told you. It yours so yes if you want it to bring with you than that is OK." I smile a big smile

"Why are you so happy honey if I may ask?" mother asked me. Should I say because I would not live here anymore. Well I do like it here a bit just John though.

"Well mother"hint the sarcasm "I made a friend yesterday she is also on the PhoenixBoardingSchool" **( If someone know a good name for a boarding school please let me know. I have no fucking idea what a typical name is for a boarding school, in the USA.) **"so that why I'm happy" I said.

"I'm going because I have the be there early" I said when I put my plate in the sink and walk out the door.

I close my truck with my bags and turn on the radio they where playing _ a night like this from caro emerald(she is dutch)_ I sing along with it that is one of the ting I love singing and playing guitar.

The drive was short and parked my car by the reception I walk in a told the lady my name. she has dark brown hair. But her hair start to get grey. Small round glasses on her nose.

"well Bella right? Or should I say Isabella?" "no Bella is correct"that is a first

"Well Bella you are is room 501, you shared to room with two other girls, Alice Brandon And Rosalie Hale. If they are mean or anything just tell me OK?"

"Sure. Well can I go now? I have to unpack everything." "sure go"she said and wave me goodbye. I walk around the place looking for my room wen someone collide against me. "hey bitch watch out" some nasty girl shouted at me "watch out your self you trap. Have your mother never teach you be polite?"I yelled back and walked around the corner wen I saw the dorms. I walked over a plate where you could see on with floor you dorm is. Fifth floor of course. I should know.

Ah room 501 ready or not here I come. Head up back straight. I can do this. I opened the door and let my self in there were 4 door probably 3 bedrooms and one bathroom. A lounge and a kitchen a big kitchen I love it. I looked trow the cabins and found all I could use for cupcakes. So I start to bake. So that's in the oven.

"Bella?"someone called me.

"Alice, that you?"I laugh and hugged her.

"so you must be Rosalie?"I asked the girl behind Alice

"yes I'm nice meeting you. What that lovely smell?""I baked cupcakes. If that OK?"I confess.

"OK? I love them." we all laughs together.

"Which one of the rooms is mine"I asked

"you have the room on the south we don't like the morning sun"Alice told me. I don´t mind Itak always get up early

30 minutes later I was unpacked and we were in the lounge to get to know each other with the cupcakes I baked the radio was on low volume

"Bella I saw 2 different kind of instruments do you play?"Rose asked. Of course they would notice. But I don't play any more to much has happened.

"not any more."i left that hang in the air and they notice but did not say a thing about that.. I decide to go take a run. I got dressed in mine sweatpants and tanktop an mine GAP sneakers.

"you go out Bella? Take a run?" Rose asked "do you mind if I join you I know the perfect spot fot the run. Where all the good looking guys are runnig." "sure rose that sound something you woukd say." Alice laughs.

"sure Rose show me, get dress. When Rose was dress in her purple with white G-star sweatpants and tanktop and her nike's "bye Alice" we shouted. We run like 30 minutes before we came to a beautiful park with lots off flowers and greengrass everywhere. We run for like a other 10 minutes before we came to a open spot. Where you could do differend kind off sports. Such as: weight lifted, basketball, baselball and run." see something you like?"Rose asked. I didn't notice I staring. "hmm ow god dont tell me he notice" I aksed in ashamed."ow yes notices, he is comeing here" rose giggels. "hey, you new in the area? I'm Emmett McCartney" mr. hot stuff told me. "hm.. yes i'm just arived to day. Bella Swan." I lock mine eyes whit him and shock my head to clear my mind. "nice to meet you. Come rose les go back" and I start running back home "WAIT! I DONT HAVE YOUR NUMBER"he shouted. "she is already scared of you Emmett, Comeing Bella"i heard Rose say and saw her runnig to me.


	4. it is all about one

**Here I'm again a lot faster than I though wsas possible please review what you think.. it a very short chapter..**

_Chapter 4 It is all about one_

Em pov.

What the fuck just happened? I need help ASAP i picked up mine phone and called Edward and Jasper. This girl is like a mystery from mine dreams. Deep dark brown hair and the eyes brown eyes to get lost in. "I need you both in my room NOW" a few minutes later I arrived in mine room and Edward and Jasper where there.

"Where is the fire Emmett? " Edward ask. "I hope this is very important it isn't like I don't have better things to do than listen to you crap about a chick Emmett? "said jasper. "Yo dude I wouldn't call you if it isn't important. "Yeah yeah" both boys says together at the same time. "I need to tell you something first" Jasper said. "I parked mine car and there was this girl with a beautiful smile on her face I thought I would melt. We where talking a bit she is new here after a while she went to her room. We have the same class so I will meet her on Thursday again."Jasper finished "But jasper" Edward said "what is her name? you have her name right?"Edward asked. "euhm no I don't know her name." I start to laugh."you didn't ask?"

Edward begins to talk. "after you called I walk in to a girl at the staircase. She dropped her Ipod. I never saw a body so hot. I gave it back to her and she start walking to the last floor.

"OK now it is mine turn I'm the one how called remember? I was out side in the park playing one to one with Peter and there was Rose running with a girl how I never saw before because I would remember her for sure. She was looking at me so I went to to introduce my self. Her name is Bella swan and she run back very hard" I finish

The rest of the weekend past by in a blur and it was Monday Edward and Jasper ride with me in mine Cadillac Escalate with vertical lamb doors kit in dark Blue. I turn on some music and Eminem ft rihanna _love the way you lie_ was blasting to the speakers. When we arrived on school Edward was looking at a sweet ride a black BMW M6 "nice ride how is it? I never saw him before"he said. "it is from that girl I met that day by my car"jasper said. We keep walking to the door wen Rose and Alice and that girl from the park "that is the girl I was talking about"we all said at the same time. What? T "what are you talking about? That is Bella..." start talking but the girls where closing by and stopped in frond off us. "Bella you know Emmett that is Jasper and that is Edward"Rose said pointing to Jasper en Edward. "Hi guy, rose I met Jasper by his car the day I arrived an Edward and I walked in to each other wen I came back from my run on the staircase." Bella said. She looked kind off shy or nerves. So now and then our eyes lock and she would look down to the floor. "come Bella you have try outs for cheering"Alice said Bella looked like she would be anywhere but there. We said our goodbye and see you later and walk to class.

By the time is was time for lunch the girls came back but no Bella." where is Bella?"I start to asked. "she went home claiming she wasn't feeling well" Rose said but not really believing it. "yeah, she got a text and the next thing she was gone."Alice continue. Rose and Alice looked at each other and than looked at me. "what? Why are you two looking at me like that?" asking but not sure if I want the answer. "well, you can check on her. I think she would like that" I could do that. Don't I? Yes I can. "OK I will check on her" I said I start to walk to mine car"hey! what about us?"Edward asked "you can ride with us


	5. dead

Hé everyyone this is a specail chapter i know it is sort but i post this now because yesterday was mine birthday..

_Chapter 5 Dead_

So on my way to see Bella, I had a bad feeling about it. like something was off, you know that feeling like something is going to happen but you just can't point a finger to it. well that is just how I feel right now. Edward and Jasper was not pleased with the fact that they had to stay with Alice and Rose.

After a short drive to her house I saw she was already there I had no idea she could walk that fast. Well on the other hand she was running with Rose the first day I met her. Slowly walking to her dormancy I Knocked on her door. But no answer came. That weird Alice say I should check on her and she never leis to me. What was that? I know I hurt something. "No why, why why" after that I hurt a crash like something is trown a agians the wall I did not wait any longer. "Bella! Bella! Ow god Bella"I saw her she was crult up in a ball on te floor and she had trow something agianst te wall i think it was a char she has trow really hard if it breaks. "Bella, please it is me Emmett what is wrong? You ca tell me"she just lies there crying I though I hurt her mumble something like he is dead, it sound lik she as a cat in her trouht. "he is dead Em, dead. Someone killed him in line off fire." i hold her in mine arms I saw that rose and Alice came to the door an saw Bella crying in mine arms. "What happen?"Alice wihpers "someone killed her father." I say softly. Suddenly Bella stand up walks to her room and wen she came out again she is dressed in her running outfit."I'm out, not sure wen in will be back."she said "Bella wait, you have to talk about this." "I don't have to if I don't want to."with that she was gone in the mean time rose was dress the same. "I will run after her and make sure she is ok"


	6. AN i have a beta please read

Hi everyone I want to tell I have a beta now and she is checking every chapter so those chapter will be the first to update

Thank you and thanks to mine beta **Nematocera**

with love lexy1986


End file.
